Randy Cunningham 9th grade Monster (AU)
by Rachel420
Summary: When a machine at Mcfist's gets accidently destroyed, a wave of mysterious energy rushes through the town. At first they don't think anything of it and get ready for their grad. into 10th. At the graduation everyone starts acting strange... Now they must find a way to cope with what has happened and if possible reverse it. (Elliot belongs to the seer of dreams. 0-G helped too.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nightshade blasted a fireball at Rachel and Randy who easily dodged out of the way of her attack.

She growled in annoyance. "Will you just be still?!"

"Yeah, that's not happening." Randy said as he circled around her.

She growled and blasted at him.

Rachel countered it easily.

She hissed at her and she smirked.

"Oh come on nightshade! You don't always have to try to kill us."

"Yes I do!" she blasted another shot at Rachel.

This time Randy disturbed the blast with a ninja air fist, which is just a gust of wind, sending it back.

"No you don't!...but you are mostly evil." He said, jumping away.

She growled and blasted a huge fire ball at the two but Rachel pulled him out of the way and made a crystal shield around them as it blew up one of viceroy's machine.

Nightshade took cover as well.

Randy stood close to Rachel, watching the explosion unfold before them.

Meanwhile on the other floor, Mcfist noticed his cup of coffee was starting to vibrate.

Nightshade had hid behind a wall to defend herself.

Rachel held the shield up as much as possible.

Before the explosion died, it shot out a strange wave of energy, penetrating everything in its path but not braking anything.

Randy glanced Rachel.

Rachel glanced at him. "Well...That happened..." She said, lowing the shield once the smoke cleared.

Nightshade poked her head out. She saw the broken machine and looked at the two. "If you don't tell anyone about it, I won't either." she said.

Randy looked at her in surprise. "Works for me. Smoke bomb?"

Rachel threw one. "smoke bomb." she replied and they vanished.

Nightshade hid the destroyed machine uncertain of what it did but decided that if anyone asked it was a robo apes fault.

Once away from Mcfist factories, Randy de-ninja and tucked the mask away. "I can't believe we all agreed on something." He said out loud.

"Same. Then again you know how mad Viceroy can get over his machines." Rachel replied.

"Yeah." Randy agreed, thinking of the last time something like that happen. "Ha, At least we got out of there in one piece."

"yeah." she replied with a small smile. Then she looked at him. "I hope that explosion didn't damage anything."

"Yeah. But besides the machine itself. I didn't see anything else blow up." He then looked at her with a smile.

"me either but it felt like a strange energy passed through the room."

Randy shrugged. "I thought that was something like an aftershock?"

"maybe."

"Who knows." Randy replied before taking a step forward. "But. What I do know is that we are no longer going to be freshman." He said with a grin.

She smiled slightly at that. "first year of high school was a success." she replied with a small laugh. "if anything we can say we survived the first year."

Randy happily agreed. "Yes! And it was the cheese." He said, but then gave a small sigh. "But...I'm kind going miss all the NNS-ing. Fighting monsters during math and history classes..."

"we are only going to 10th. We still have three years."

"...I know." Randy replied, his face slightly became pink. "But there's not going to anymore stank students since we defeated the sorcerer..."

"that's true but the power balls are still out there."

"Hm, right." Randy said, now walking on the sidewalk.

"So there is a chance for it."

"Aw wonk. Ok, maybe I won't miss it that much..."

"Yeah. And my twins are still out there too." She replied as they headed home.

"Of course. Can't forget about them." He said, glancing at Rachel.

She smiled slightly. "shall we head home?"

"Lets." Randy replied with a nod of his head. "...I thought were?"

They soon arrived back at his place in one piece.

Rachel gave a small yawn as she walked inside. "I'm so exhausted. Trying to hold the shield up against that explosion really wore me out..."

"Yeah. Good thing nothing else blew." Randy said as he closed the door.

"Yeah... If they had I don't think that shield would have lasted..." she gave another yawn. "I'm going to go get some sleep." she told him with a small smile.

Randy then smiled. "Ok. You go do that, I'm just going to be around." He replied, taking a step back.

She smiled and headed upstairs.

Once she was out of sight, Randy quickly went into the kitchen. He then took out of his backpack a small box with a corsage in it. "Perfect. It's still fresh."

Rachel curled up in her bed and fell asleep happily.

Randy smiled proudly and then placed the flower in the back of the fridge. He then try to call Howard.

Howard picked up. "Hey Cunningham. What's up?"

"Just getting ready for tomorrows graduation." Randy replied, making sure no one could see the box inside the fridge.

"Same. Heidi is like going all out with planning on how to record it."

"Right." Randy agreed as he closed the door. "This year is going to be the cheese."

"It can't be any worse than last year right?"

"Yeah. But forgetting last year we were freshman." Randy said walking towards the window.

"I know! It's so weird!"

"I know right!" Randy then looked out the window towards Howard's place.

"Oh great, Heidi wants me to help her with something. Gotta go Cunningham."

"Oh. Ok talk to you later." Randy said as the other end went dead. Randy then headed to his room.

Rachel slept most of the day from exhaustion.

By this time, Randy had become worried about Rachel since he hasn't seen her come out of her room for ALMOST the entire day. But since it was now late, he decided to turn in for the night and went to sleep.

 **(What do you guys think?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Rachel's alarm clock, aka flare, told her to get up and get ready. She sighed and started getting ready. She brushed her hair out and asked Nicki to French braid it.

Randy thought he heard someone moving in the other room which cause him to jerk awake. He gasped. "...I gotta get up before Rachel." He said to himself as he crawled out of bed to get ready.

Rachel waited as Nicki braided her hair.

Randy rushed around as he got ready but did stop to brush his hair back.

Rachel got into her dress. It was a light sky baby blue with white trim. She approached a white rose sealed inside a crystal ball and waved her hand and the crystal opened and she placed the rose in her hair.

Randy had put on his brand new black suit, of course after he finished fighting with his hair which now slightly dangled from the one side just above his eye. He hurried out of his room while putting a light sky baby blue tie on.

Rachel's now French braided hair laid on her left shoulder with the rose tucked behind her ear. She had her locket around her neck as always and looked at nicki and flare. "you two ready?"

They nodded and nicki went into her book form and Rachel placed her in her bag along with flare.

She opened the door to her room. She heard randy downstairs and smiled. "morning." she called as she headed towards the stairs.

Randy smiled upon hearing her voice as he finished putting his ninja mask and all, Nomicon included, into his satchel. "Morning!" He answered back, walking out of the kitchen.

Rachel came down stairs in her dress and smiled. "Are you ready?"

Randy smiled broadly. "Yes but before we go," He said while taking out a small white cardboard box from his satchel and holding it out for her. "I got this for you."

Rachel seemed a little surprised at first but accepted the box and opened it.

It was Randy's first time doing something like this and excitedly watched her.

Inside the box was a corsage, a white cymbidium orchid surrounded in cute little baby's breath flowers, decorated with a light blue lace ribbon looped into a delicate bow.

Rachel smiled as she placed the box on the counter and gently removed the corsage. She put it on and smiled and hugged him. "Thank you! I love it."

Randy smiled happily and gave her a hug back. "You're welcome." He replied before noticing the rose in her hair.

She smiled a little wider when he noticed the rose. "I found out I could keep it alive using my powers." she explained.

Randy's eyes widen as he realized it was the rose that he gave her at prom, a long time ago. "Wait that rose?"

She nodded. "yes." she replied removing it from her hair carefully where he could see it better.

Randy smiled as he looked at it. "Wow. That's cool you found a way to keep it alive."

Rachel smiled as she placed the rose back into her hair. "Yeah. Are you ready to go?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, don't want to be late." He replied and hold out his hand for her.

She smiled and took it. She had her satchel with her ninja mask, Nicki, and flare in it. Just in case.

Randy led her outside and with a great big smile on his face, headed off towards the school.

Rachel smiled as they approached. "You ready?"

Elliot was perfectly fine where he was before he moved. Open spaces, lots of animals, a nice, small school... But out of nowhere, Elliot's mom had suddenly decided that they needed to move to his grandparents' house in Norrisville.

Not even a week into the move, he was still unpacking boxes, his Mom made him go to some ceremony at a school he didn't even go to yet. "You'll make a good impression" or something like that.

He tried to get out of it by saying he felt sick, he had felt weird that morning, but his mom had threatened him with one of her "special remedies" so he finally got ready.

So here he was, dressed up in nice, but extremely uncomfortable, clothes, heading to Norrisville high. As he approached, he saw a couple standing in front of the school.

Randy gave her a confident look. "Totally." He replied, mildly unaware of anyone in his peripheral vision.

Rachel smiled and noticed someone nearby and turned to see a boy standing a small ways away. "Oh, hello." she greeted with a smile.

"Oh, uh, hi. You guys look like you know your way around..." Elliot replied. "Is this the place for the graduation ceremony thing?" He asked. "Well, it obviously has to be something, because you're all dressed up and stuff…" He adjusted his collar. "Gosh, these clothes are so uncomfortable." He muttered.

At first glance Randy knew he must be a freshman, he looked kind of young though. "Yeah, that's happening here. Pretty soon actually." Randy replied with a smile.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. It's just up ahead."

"Thanks. That's... Good." He said, sounding like he wanted there to be a mistake in the directions he was given. "I guess there's no reason for me to miss this then..." he muttered under his breath.

"Why would you want to?" Rachel questioned.

Randy glanced at Rachel and back at him.

"Well... I don't really know anyone, and I've never been too fond of these big social events... I don't even go to this school... Yet." He said. "I mean, I'm just gonna be sitting in the corner with a sketchbook the whole night, why not just do that at home?"

"makes since. But you now us now. Well kind of. I'm Rachel."

"I'm Randy and you are...?"

"I'm Elliot. It'll be nice to start the year with friends for a change." He replied with a smile. "So... Wanna head in?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

Randy slightly chuckled not at Elliot though but at the question, since he felt he already had answered it before. "Sure." He replied.

Rachel headed towards the doors.

Randy quickly followed beside her.

Elliot smiled at them and walked in.

Rachel headed inside.

Once inside, Randy stayed close to Rachel while looking around.

The hallways were all decorated in the Norrisville high school colors and some pictures of their mascot.

Rachel looked around, her arm securely linked to Randy's. She hoped this would go better than prom.

Randy sort of lead the way to the main lobby were the ceremony was going to take place. "Hey, it looks like we're on time." Randy said, seeing more students coming in.

"Which is new. We're usually almost late." She laughed.

"True." Randy laughed and then looked towards seats. "...Do you see Howard anywhere?"

"Not yet. I'll keep an eye out."

Elliot hung back a bit when they walked in. Though not everyone was here, there was still a whole lot of people. He took a deep breath and walked in, trying to avoid bumping into anyone. He wasn't sure whether he should stick right beside Randy and Rachel, or find a nice corner to sit in and start drawing until this thing was over.

Rachel tried to keep an eye on Elliot.

Elliot walked with Randy and Rachel, keeping an eye out for a drawing spot just in case.

Rachel took a seat beside Theresa with a seat next to her for randy.

Randy glanced around before taking a seat down beside her.

Rachel started talking to Theresa.

Elliot stood off to the side. What if they wanted to sit with their friends instead of a person they had just met? And didn't they mention a Howard earlier? The seat next to randy was probably for him... he stood there awkwardly for a while, unsure.

Rachel noticed him and smiled. "Come on Elliot. You can come sit with us."

Theresa smiled and scooted over so he could sit next to Rachel.

Randy appeared not to mind, since he didn't take long to think about it and moved little for him to get by.

"Thanks." Elliot said. He sat down, making sure he didn't step on anyone's feet. Soon after he did the lights dimmed.

Principal Slimovitz walked onto the stage to start the speech.

It was long and boring and not one person there (except the principal) cared about it.

Randy shuffled a little in boredom. "He didn't even mention the ninja." He whispered.

The principal kept on talking. "...The bla bla bla were bla. Bla bla The Ninja bla bla bla the school. But bla bla. Now bla move on to the part you were probably waiting for. Bla, the bla." There was a brief moment of silence.

"Now he did."

Randy glanced at her with a small smile.

There was a short but loud squeal from the mic as the principal declare ceremony was over.

Rachel winced at the squeal of the mic but smiled. That meant the dance could start once the chairs we cleared.

Elliot watched as the students quickly moved the chairs aside, well, more like threw, man these guys really wanted to dance.

Randy got rid of his chair.

The area seem to transform, giving the place a more prom like appearance. Also the snack table wasn't too far from the dance floor.

"Awesome." Randy said as the music slowly stared to play.

Rachel smiled as she came up beside randy and linked arms with him again with a smile. "Hopefully this goes better than last time." she told him with a small laugh.

Elliot quietly snuck off, letting the couple have their moment. He pulled a chair into a corner and sat down, pulling out a sketchpad.

"Yeah." Randy replied with a smile and looked at her. "Want to dance?"

"Of course." She replied with a smile.

Randy then led Rachel onto the dance floor as the other students started dancing.

She smiled as she danced.

Randy smiled too, enjoying their time together as they danced around the dance floor. He forgot about Howard and Elliot.

She smiled as they danced together. This was the most successful event at school they've had in a while.

Elliot started doodling random flowers and such across the page, watching Rachel and Randy dance around. He felt this burning itch creeping up the back of his throat and coughed a bit. It wasn't that bad, just annoying.

Rachel caught a glance of Elliot as Randy twirled her around.

He was in the middle of a minor coughing fit. The burning started getting worse.

Rachel cast him a concerned glance.

Funny thing when you're dancing, you can feel your partners every move, especially if they're offbeat or in this case slightly...? Carefully, Randy then dipped Rachel towards the floor, before noticing Elliot's continuous coughing.

Elliot set his notebook down and got up, running to the bathroom with his hands over his mouth. He didn't notice the slim streams of smoke leaking through his fingers.

He was getting used to the feeling in his throat, but now he was feeling hot all over. He splashed water on his face, hoping to cool down.

Rachel saw him run off and glanced at randy. "Do you think he's alright?" she asked.

"Don't Know. He hasn't eaten any of the food yet." Randy replied.

Although he had the feeling that he would have to check on Elliot. It would be the right thing to do. Since he was the new kid in all...and Rachel seem worried, plus he could get stank. "I'll go see." Randy finally said.

"Alright. I'll be here. Let me know, ok?" She asked.

"Will do." Randy replied and then hurried over to the boys' bathroom. "Hey Elliot?" Randy called out as he began to push the door open. "Are you ok?"

He stood leaning over the sink, water dripping from his hair. He looked up at randy, confused. "I- I thought you were dancing wi- with Rachel..." he said, his voice sounding like he had gargled nails and washed it down with sandpaper.

Rachel listened to the music as she watched everyone dance. She hoped Elliot was alright. She slightly scratched at her arm. It was starting to itch.

Randy cringed. "I was. But we saw you ran off and were wondering if you're alright?" Randy explained but noticed a smoke smell in the air. "...You don't look too good."

He wiped his mouth, leaving faint black smears on his cheeks. "I'm... I'm fine..." Elliot said, contradicting himself with a coughing fit right afterwards.

Smoke spilled out of his mouth.

 **(Elliot belongs to Seer of Dreams)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel sat in a nearby chair waiting for randy. She was getting annoyed with her arm being itchy then her other arm decided to join in.

"What the- juice?" Randy said as he started to back out of the bathroom, ready to run.

He stood there, shaking as smoke spilled from his mouth and filled the room.

The sprinklers activated soon afterwards. Soon after the first sprinklers turned on more and more did.

Rachel gasped in surprise when they turned on pouring down on the students. She looked around and helped some find shelter from the water.

Randy suddenly came running towards Rachel, weaving pass some students in the process. "Rachel! We have a problem."

She turned to him. "What's wrong? What activated the sprinklers?" She asked, wiping the water off her face.

"It's Elliot." Randy replied. "He's smoking- Like I mean actual smoke coming out of him." He explained, glancing back.

"What? That doesn't make sense! Is that why the sprinklers went off?" She asked, she rubbed at her neck. It was starting to itch.

"Yeah probably. Now that the party is all washed up, I should go NNS because I don't know if he getting stank but something's up with him."

"Right. I will too and try to find a way to turn these sprinklers off." she replied with a nod of her head.

Randy nodded and headed out off to go ninja.

Rachel did the same.

Theresa helped people find shelter.

Rachel was running down the halls trying to find a way to shut the sprinklers off when she seemed to slip and collapsed onto the ground. She groaned and tried to get up but was having trouble doing so.

It felt as if her legs were tied together. She huffed and tried to figure out what happened.

She started to try to turn over but realized she was starting to have trouble breathing.

She gasped and quickly pulled her mask off and let the sprinklers pour water on her as she gasped for breath.

She felt light headed and dizzy. She dragged herself into a corner and blacked out.

"Smoke bomb!" Randy, now in his ninja suit, called out, appearing in the hallway in front of the bathroom.

Theresa took shelter with the others.

Some students went out of the school, just to get out from under the sprinklers. So many dresses and suits were damp from the accident.

A cloud of thick, grey smoke was coming from the bathroom.

The ninja swung the door open, letting the smoke out. "Hey El- freshman! You still in there?"

Theresa was trying to help others out of the school.

Eliot looked up from where he was, still standing over the sink. His skin felt all tingly and itchy. There was... a ninja?

The ninja looked back at him, stepping in a little closer but kept the door open. "Are you ok?"

Rachel started to slightly stir awake. She groaned and realized she was sopping wet. "Great..." She muttered as she lied there. She didn't want to move. She saw her phone had slipped out of her bag near her and reached for it.

There were small, dark scales speckling his face and arms.

"Or not." Randy cautiously moved closer. He didn't understand why it was so slow for Elliot to be stank, not that he wanted to deal with a stank student.

Rachel finally reached her phone and sped dialed Randy.

Randy glanced towards the ringing and picked it up once he saw that it was Rachel. "Um just a second." The ninja said before whispering into the phone. "Hey. What's up?"

Rachel sighed with relief when he answered. "Is this a bad time?" She asked hearing him talking to someone who she assumed was Elliot.

"I- I would say that's debatable. Why? I thought you were taking care of the sprinklers?"

"I was...I think I blacked out..." She replied, lying on her side, her phone lying next to her on speaker.

"What?!" Randy then glanced at Elliot. "Are you ok?" He questioned her, quietly.

"I...I don't know. I can't move my legs. At least...Not well." she replied as she started to push herself more into a sitting position.

Randy felt himself sweat a little or that could have been just water. He had no idea why he thought of Mac Antfee, this was nothing like what Mac Antfee did at prom night...in 1985. Though he couldn't leave Elliot in here.

"...Hang on." Randy said, putting the phone to the side and jammed the door open. "Come on, all this smoke can't be good for you." He said to Elliot.

The scales on Elliot's face were darker, and had spread. But he wasn't coughing anymore, just looking around bewildered.

He had obviously noticed the smoke from the beginning, and the mirror in the bathroom showed the scales growing all over him, so when the ninja talking on the cellphone came back, he was thoroughly convinced he had been drugged or something.

The Ninja then carefully reached out to lead Elliot out of the room.

Elliot back away from him, revealing small claws on his fingertips when he put his hands in front of him defensively.

The ninja stopped. "What no. You got it all wrong, I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "Just come out of the bathroom."

He was now pressed against the wall like a startled animal which, he kinda was... "back off, you... you... thing." He said, voice sounding slightly better, but still weak.

Randy sighed. "Really? I'm a ninja and look, I'm backing away. Just come this way." He said, gesturing him to come out.

He shook his head. "I'm not going out there looking like this." he whimpered.

"There's nobody out there because you're like that. Well at least think nobody is, since the sprinklers and all." The ninja replied. "But if you're not coming out… Then fine. I'll be back." He then left to find Rachel. Yes the bathroom door was still open, the ninja made sure of that.

Rachel lied against the wall and stopped when she saw her legs. She stared for a bit just confused.

Elliot watched the ninja who is probably a hallucination walk out the door, and sighed in relief, sinking to the ground.

Randy had ran half way down the hall before screeching to a stop. "Hold the phone..." He muttered, almost dropping his phone at the sight of Rachel. This just raised up the weirdness scale. "...You...have….um..."

She looked up at Randy's voice. "Um. Yeah... I slipped, blacked out and when I woke up, I had this." She said gesturing to her tail. It was a navy blue with black fins.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She started to try to tuck some of her loose hair behind her ear only to realize it felt different too. They looked webbed now.

Randy was trying not to stare too much at her tail but then found himself staring at her ears? "This is new right? Because I don't ever remember you mentioning that your half mermaid!"

"Uh. Yeah definitely new." she replied. She then tried to change the subject. "So is Elliot alright?"

"He's Kind of slowly turning into a monster..." Randy replied, not so proud that he couldn't do thing about it.

"That's not good..."

Randy glanced down at the water splattering on the floor. "No it's not. I have no idea what's happening to him." He admitted. He then went into ninja cold rage and shot a cold blast of ice at the sprinklers, freezing the pipes.

Rachel watched him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will be find since its just ice, it'll melt later on." Randy ensured her. "But for now it's stopping the sprinklers."

"I am not a hundred percent sure on this yet but... I'm a mermaid. Will I need to stay near water?"

Randy looked down at her, no longer in ninja cold rage. "But didn't the little mer-...she didn't...Oh no. What have I done?!" He panicked.

Rachel watched him panic for a moment before smiling slightly. "Hey, I'm sopping wet, in a puddle of water, I think I'll be ok." she said, trying to calm him down some. "Thou I'm not sure how I'm going to get about..."

After finally calming down, Randy looked about until setting his sights on the janitors' closet. He then walked into the small room. "Great. You're a mermaid and we still have to deal with dragon breath over there." He said while pulling out a trolley.

She watched him. "Yeah... That'll be fun."

He looked at Rachel and thought for moment. "Maybe I should go talk to the Nomicon?"

"It wouldn't hurt." she replied.

Randy slightly chuckled. "Right. I will be right back." He said, before going in the janitor's closet and shloomping into the Ninja Nomicon.

There were two cat like figures with wings standing nearby the waterfall talking with each other in a concerned tone.

"Do you think we can reverse it?" one asked.

"I don't know..." the other replied.

Seeing them, Randy figured they were part of a "lesson" or some kind of symbolism thing. He then approached them, awaiting for something to happen. "Ok. What's this?"

One turned and saw Randy. "Um. We aren't exactly sure ourselves to be honest randy..." it replied, revealing itself to be Nomi.

The other was Nicki.

Randy looked at them confused. "Nomicon? What happened to you...two?"

"Like I said, No idea we just blacked out and when we came to we were like this." he replied.

Randy glanced at Nicki and Nomi. "That's weird. Some freshman is turning into a monster, Rachel turn into a mermaid and I have no idea what you two are."

"Sphinxes. At least that's what we think." Nicki replied. "But Rachel's a mermaid?"

"Yeah, that's kind why I'm here." Randy replied. "We don't know why or how but she's a mermaid right now."

She sighed. "Is she alright otherwise?" Nicki asked.

Randy slightly glanced around. "Um so far yes. Although she's is just lying in the hallway."

"Well... She needs a way to get from place to place..." Nicki said.

Nomi nodded. "Do you have anything yet?"

"...a trolley?" Randy replied, a little uncertain in the question.

"That should work."

"Where are we going to take her? We don't have a pool?"

Nomi thought about it. "A bathtub could work for now. We can work on find other solutions in the meantime."

Randy sighed. "Then we better go. We still got that freshmen out there."

He nodded.

Suddenly the water from the falls rose up like a tidal wave and took Randy out of the Nomicon.

Rachel looked up when he awoke.

"You won't believe what happened to the...Nomicons." Randy stopped talking and looked around at the floor, it was partly flooded with water. "What happen?"

"Um...It kind of started flooding...so I managed to scoot over and lean you on the wall and hold Nomi where neither of you would get damaged and drown in it..."

Randy noticed the depth of water and quickly stood up. "We or should I say I have to go check on Elliot." He said slightly staring at the Nomicon.

"I'll come with you." she replied, seeing as the water was almost up to Randy's ankles by now. She handed him Nomi and Nicki as well whom she had also been holding.

The water felt kinda good on Elliot's itchy scales, but it made him feel really anxious for some reason... so he got up onto the counter when the water levels started to rise. He heard talking in the hallway but was too scared to investigate.

Rachel scooted towards the wagon thing.

Randy sighted while putting the Nomicons inside his ninja suit and tried to help Rachel on to the trolley. "Wow your tail is kind of heavy..."

She snickered slightly. "Yeah. It is. Just tilt the trolley down at an angle. I can do the rest."

Randy happily did what she instructed him to do, since it just felt a little bit strange trying to pick up a mermaid.

She crawled inside and it fell back onto its wheels, taking water with it. "There!"

"Ok. Let's go check on our freshman!" Randy said. Ripples began to appear in the water as the ninja pushed the trolley towards the washroom.

Rachel looked around, trying to see if anyone but they and Elliot were still inside.

There was no one in sight, the sprinklers had already chased everyone else out.

Randy soon stopped near by the open bathroom. "Besides the fact you can't go in there. Won't he recognized you?" He whispered to Rachel.

"You could just say you found me stuck in the hall." She whispered back.

Now the talking was closer. He pressed his back into the corner of the counter and pulled his knees up in front of himself.

Randy nodded his head and walked towards the open door. "Hey, are you still in here?"

Elliot looked up, his fear soon turning to annoyance. "Uggggh... you again?" He muttered.

"Yes. It's me. Now we need to get out of here." The ninja said while walking up to Elliot.

Elliot growled without realizing it, and showing of his new set of razor sharp teeth. The scales had spread even more, and his ears now came to a sharp point.

The ninja backed away and sighed. "I'm going to regret this." He said quietly while walking backwards out of the bathroom.

"Elliot?" Rachel called.

He looked up at Rachel's voice, fear filling his eyes again. ' _She'll never want to be friends with me if she sees me like this…_ '

"Elliot. Please come out. We just want to help. I promise. The ninja is the good guy." she tried to explain.

"w- Wait... are you saying... he's real? Like, not hallucination?" He asked.

"Omn...Welcome to Norrisville. A town supposedly known for being protected by a ninja." Randy said in the background.

Rachel kind of chuckled at that. "Yes. He is. There are actually several of them. They protect the city and the people within." she tried to explain.

"Ninjas? Protecting the town from what?"

"From the...from evil that lurks here."

Randy cast a glanced at Rachel, knowing why she didn't say the word monster.

"E- Evil?" He asked, with a slight shudder. "As in, demons monsters, shadows and the like?"

"Um that's some of it." She replied.

" _Some?!_ What kind of messed up town is this?!" He cried.

She chuckles nervously. "It kind of all started over eight hundred years ago."

Randy waved his hand over his neck. "Cut the long story. You can't tell him all that." He whispered to her.

She glanced at him. She hesitated but nodded.

"so... _monsters_ have been attacking this town for eight hundred years, and a _ninja_ has kept it safe that whole time, and _no one_ outside this town has ever noticed...?"

Elliot looked at himself, then the ninja, then the flooded bathroom.

"Are you sure I'm not hallucinating?" He asked.

"I know it sounds crazy but it is true. You aren't hallucinating."

The ninja nodded his head, agreeing with Rachel. "This is real. You have to trust us on this."

"I swear... if this is all a dream..." He muttered.

"I know about dreams this isn't one. Besides you look like you went through a LOT of pain. You would have woken up by now." The ninja said.

Rachel agreed. "Please Elliot. You're going to have to trust us."

Elliot looked down, then sighed. "I... I trust you." He said. "But don't you dare make fun of how I look Rachel."

"Trust me. I won't."

Randy watched, glad that the freshman was finally coming out but also little worried in what happens next.

He hopped down from the counter, wincing as the cold water splashed his legs. He also revealed that he had grown a small scale covered tail. His face turned red when he spotted it.

Rachel waited in her little wagon trolley.

He slowly made his way out, but stopped when he saw her. "What on earth..." He said, shocked. "Please tell me this isn't normal here?"

"I don't think so." She replied with a small chuckle. She then sighed.

Elliot sighed in relief, leaning against the wall. "I- I thought you were going to call me a freak." He said.

"Of course not."

Without making too much eye contact the ninja glanced at Elliot and Rachel, puzzled in why they were like this. Although the Nomicons had also turned into odd creatures...

Theresa texted randy. ' **You need to see this. Come outside.** '

"We probably should get going." Randy- the ninja said to the two after checking Theresa's text message on his phone.

"But... Are there other people around?" Elliot asked.

"Not in the school that we are aware of."

"What about where we're headed, wherever that is."

"I don't know."

"I... don't want anyone else seeing me like this."

She nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to check the front of the school. Be right back." The ninja said before running off.

Rachel watched him leave.


End file.
